The present invention relates to an improved cover for providing a reservoir about an oil filter and for providing a cover to the oil filter that is securably attached to an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the oil filter cover provides a recess and reservoir for catching and holding excess and spilled oil therein when the oil filter is being removed for replacement. The cover is placed over a conventional oil filter when the oil filter is to be removed for catching and retaining used and dirty oil that drains from the engine and from the oil filter during the process of being removed for replacement.
The cover is provided with internal spacer members that provide a mechanism for fixing the relationship of the container with respect to the oil filter, the spacers being an integral part of the filter cover consisting of an inward extension from the body of the filter cover. The spacers are flexible so that there is always sufficient clearance between the oil filter cover and any adjacent engine components, and the spacers are adapted to being flexible or bent sufficiently enough to permit the filter cover to function as intended. The material forming the oil filter cover may be of a molded plastic that is heat-resistant, somewhat flexible and transparent or translucent so that it is capable of being observed whether there is oil spillage in the reservoir contained within the oil filter cover and whether the spillage is excessive so that there is provided an opportunity to use due care in removing the oil filter cover. The oil filter cover is disposable or it may be stored for subsequent placement on an oil filter when it is next to be removed.
Essentially, the oil filter cover is an open ended plastic tube preferably of transparent or translucent material having a smaller opening at another end thereof for receiving the oil filter therein which is to be removed. The inside diameter of the oil filter cover is generally greater than the diameter of the filters so that a reservoir or recess space is provided between the interior surface of the oil filter cover and the oil filter for catching and retaining excess oil spillage from the automotive oil filter that is being removed. Three or more spacers may be symmetrically disposed about the center axis of the oil filter cover for engaging in frictional relation the exterior surface of the oil filter, and a seal is provided at each of the openings of this oil filter cover. The seals may be of plastic, foam rubber, or other material such as contain or absorb oil. The oil filter cover may contain a compressible series of accordion folds that provide positive sealing function of the seals of the cover, particularly at the upper edge as it engages the surface of an internal combustion engine. During the process of removing an oil filter, the cover of the invention is first pushed over the oil filter sufficiently and enough to partially compress the bellows or accordion folds and such compression provides seal effect between the cover and where it contacts the engine as referred to above. The lower seal, that is where the cover encompasses the oil filter holds the cover sufficiently tight in place on the oil filter with ample space available for applying a filter wrench for removal of the oil filter. During loosening of the oil filter by the wrench, there may be some spillage of oil and during this process of unscrewing or loosening the oil filter, excess oil flows into the reservoir or recess space between the cover and the filter permitting the filter to be removed with a minimum spillage of oil and for a clean replacement oil filter to be installed accordingly.